


Poznałem człowieka...

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mqdziula</p></blockquote>





	Poznałem człowieka...

Poznałem człowieka

**Mężczyznę**

I poczułem coś czego nie czułem nigdy wcześniej

I poczułem coś czego nie potrafię opisać

To dziwne „coś” wypełniało mnie

Za każdym razem kiedy był blisko

Poczułem to

**Miłość**

I czułem się bezpiecznie, gdy był przy mnie

I czułem się niezręcznie, gdy na mnie spoglądał

Spoglądał tymi dużymi zielonymi oczami

Wypełnionymi bólem i żalem

Zrobiłem to

**Zakochałem się**

I każdy dzień bez niego jest dniem straconym

I każdy dzień bez niego jest udręką

Nie wiem jak mogłem żyć bez niego

Przez te wszystkie lata

Robię to

**Milczę**

I nie powiem mu co czuję

I nigdy się nie dowie

 

Że **kocham**

**Author's Note:**

> mqdziula


End file.
